


Freedom

by yuletide_archivist



Category: xxxHoLic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1627688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all Hitsuzen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> A stocking stuffer! I hope you like it! Happy Yuletide!
> 
> Written for kyburg

 

 

Yuko says it will be painless, just like watching her grant her other customers' wishes. Watanuki believed her despite his worries. The casual and truthfully way she asked his inquiries, unperturbed by his questions and her face a carefully executed mask.

It had been years since he had become the indentured servant of the time witch, but she had announced, finally, that he had worked enough to pay for his wish. To be rid of the spirits that haunted him. During his years of servitude he actually found ways to deal with the curse, and perhaps came close to accepting them as a part of his life forever. But now he was close to being free.

Yuko had made her announcement with a straight face, nothing in her eyes to show her feelings behind loosing him as her slave. Quite honestly, she showed no emotion at the thought of him not being around. Mokona, on the other hand, looked quite sad at the prospective.

"I think we need beer to celebrate your freedom!" Yuko suddenly cried as she lounged on the chair. Watanuki poked his head out the kitchen door, looking confused. "Well," the older woman continued slowly, meeting his eyes with her own still and suddenly cold pair, "Tonight, after you finish dinner, I grant your wish. You will be free of the spirits that bother you and you will be free of me."

 _Free of you?_ Watanuki thought, the idea suddenly striking him as wrong. He didn't want to be "free" of her. She had become his friend, taught him about the world he dismissed and helped him deal with the world he lived in. She was more than his boss, his owner. It had been awhile since he thought of himself as purely a servant, but he supposed the endearment was not mutual as he thought. She simple kept him around for his work.

"I think the best beer you can find would be right for the occasion," the time witch added blankly. She didn't blink; Watanuki felt like she was trying to read his reaction.

Watanuki decked back into the kitchen, stirring the vegetable curry that was for dinner. He stared at the simmering food, feeling unhappy despite himself.

"Watanuki?" Yuki called from the living room.

Brushing off his apron he walked to the room to answer her call.

"Did you find the beer?"

"I didn't look yet," he answered honestly.

"You don't look happy," Yuki noticed, leaning back in her seat and surveying him with her cool eyes. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy you are going be free tonight? As of midnight, you will not be bothered anymore. You can live a normal life. A life you do not have to come here every afternoon to clear my house or cook my dinner."

Watanuki didn't answer her; he just stared at a fixed spot on the ground, wishing she didn't toy with him like this. This was her game. She knew exactly what was going on; her voice was knowledgeable and her eyes cool with the knowledge.

"Well, I suppose if you want, you can still be my maid and cook afterward. I could start to pay you wage for your services..." she tried off, sounding as thought she knew he'd jump to the chance at the idea of staying on.

"Things won't be the same," Watanuki whispered. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her feet drop to the floor as she stood up and walked to him. He watched her steps, not looking up at the approaching woman.

When she was standing in front of him, she gently lifted his chin so he was looking at her. "You will get your wish. I will grant it as I promised long ago. So, yes, things will not be the same. However, change is fated. It's all Hitsuzen."

Watanuki nodded, looking into her honest and mysterious eyes. It was all Hitsuzen. Including him coming back the next day. "I'll go look for the beer."

Suddenly feeling happy, Watanuki looked for the beer in earnest, locating it quickly. He smiled, finding the idea of freedom from the spirits that haunted him but not loosing Yuki once her "job" is "done" never sounded so good. 

 


End file.
